


Tear Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. It was another ordinary walk to the grocery store. Almost ordinary.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

It was another ordinary walk to the grocery store. Almost ordinary. 

Hotaru smiled and dragged her new stuffed firefly on the ground. Her eyes were closed as Michiru walked by her. She opened them before Michiru turned to her. The latter's wide eyes caused her to blink repeatedly. Hotaru paused. She tilted her head to one side.

''You shouldn't drag your toy on the ground,'' Michiru said. 

''Hm?'' Hotaru glanced at the firefly. After lifting the firefly, she held it in front of Michiru. ''See? My toy isn't ripped,'' Hotaru said. She frowned.

Michiru smiled. ''Please try to be careful with your toy. Hold it above the ground,'' she said. She viewed Hotaru's sudden smile and nod. 

Hotaru embraced her toy and continued to walk by Michiru. ''My toy is going to be safe.'' She paused as soon as a snarling stray dog appeared. She gasped and stepped back. Hotaru turned to Michiru. There was worry in the latter's eyes. A scowl.

The dog lunged at Hotaru before she gasped. It ripped into the toy and removed a wing. There were many ripped areas after a few seconds. It took the firefly and ran down the street. 

Michiru and Hotaru watched with worry in their wide eyes. 

Tears ran down Hotaru's face while her lip trembled. 

Michiru faced Hotaru. She was gentle while she dried the latter's face.''I should take you home, Hotaru. I'll go shopping alone,'' Michiru said with one expression of concern. Her eyes were wide again as soon as Hotaru shook her head. ''You're going to be fine?'' she muttered.

Hotaru nodded after a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another ordinary day within the grocery store. Almost ordinary.

Michiru's eyes were wide another time the minute Hotaru walked by the sweets section. She blinked repeatedly. Her eyes were on the latter's frown.   
Hotaru usually viewed every sweet and begged Michiru to buy them all. She frowned. *Poor Hotaru* she thought.

Michiru remembered appearing with the stuffed firefly a week ago. Holding it behind her back. Viewing curiosity in Hotaru's wide eyes. Revealing the firefly. The sight of Hotaru's smile. Hotaru holding the firefly and her smile remaining. The latter focusing on the firefly's happy expression and big eyes. 

After the memory, Michiru placed vegetables and a variety of food in a cart. Frowning, she turned to Hotaru at a snail's pace. She wouldn't have been shocked if Hotaru dreaded dogs from that moment on. Nightmares consisting of the dog's fangs. Her toy being ripped to shreds. She had to cheer Hotaru up. 

Michiru found herself in the toy section. Another glance at Hotaru. The same frown. Michiru's frown remained before she turned to dolls, stuffed animals, etc. Her eyes widened again the minute she saw another stuffed firefly. The same happy expression. The same wings. 

There was a new smile. Michiru took the firefly and placed it in the cart. She watched while Hotaru walked ahead. ''Please remain with me, Hotaru,'' she said. She viewed Hotaru pausing. Michiru never forgot about the firefly. Another nice present for Hotaru. The smile remained.

After buying groceries, Michiru and Hotaru carried bags. They stepped out of the store. 

Worry formed in Hotaru's eyes another time.

Michiru continued to smile. ''I'm certain the dog won't appear again,'' she said. She and Hotaru walked with caution. After returning home, they placed the groceries where they belonged. The firefly remained in a bag. It was removed and placed behind Michiru's back. 

The firefly was revealed in front of Hotaru. Her eyes became wide for another reason. A new smile appeared. Hotaru took the firefly and held it.  
She wrapped her arms around a happy Michiru. She continued to hold the firefly.

A toy was easy to replace. There was one Michiru.

 

THE END


End file.
